


Weasley planning mayhem

by moonfairy13



Series: Fremione and the Weasleys [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage, Romance, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/pseuds/moonfairy13
Summary: Hermione and Fred only realised they loved each other a few hours ago but they need to get married tomorrow. So they need to get the rest of the Weasley family to help. Hopefully with minimal chaos.





	Weasley planning mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> So we continue, with thanks to everyone who commented. I am making this up as I go along (though aren't we all) so please feel free to add your thoughts :-)

It was surprising how quickly Molly managed to gather her family around the large wooden table. She had send her patronus to call Ginny, Harry, George, Ron and Charlie from the quidditch pitch, shouted to Arthur to come in from his shed and floo-called Bill and Percy, who arrived quickly, along with Fleur and Penelope. It took Fred only a few minutes to explain the situation to his family, but their initial shock was palpable when they heard how fast things had moved. Fred told the story of how, after Percy’s arrival with news of the impending marriage law during breakfast, Ginny had insisted that Hermione needed to choose a Weasley son to marry, which led – with some help from George – to her and Fred realising that they had each secretly loved the other for years. This led to a bit of cheering and cat-calling, which went on for a few minutes before Arthur managed to call for order and explain that, when the new couple had tried to get a marriage licence before the law was enacted, Kingsley had told them that the only possible way forward was to get married the very next day, during the planned Weasley summer solstice party.

Hermione passed round the chocolates that she had brought from Honeydukes, as if they all needed the sustenance it offered as protection from dark magic, dementors or upcoming Ministry laws, while reassuring everybody that the boxes hadn’t left her hands and therefore couldn’t have been tampered with by Fred or George.

“So we really need your help,” said Fred, looking around the table. “We have less than 24 hours. Mum’s solstice party invitations said to arrive at 2 and we’d like to have the ceremony at 3. That means we’ve got the rest of the day to feast, dance and have the party as we intended.” He looked at Hermione, his eyes soft. “Neither of us wants lots of fuss, we just need to make sure this happens. For Hermione’s sake, and for mine too, because I can’t bear to lose her…”

“It’s OK, son,” said Arthur, as he bit the top off a coffee cream. “We’re all here and we’ll make it happen. Just make sure you tell us what you do and don’t want before we get too excited.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled at his wife, who pulled a face which clearly suggested she was trying to pretend that she didn’t know what he could possibly mean.

“I need you all to know something too,” said Hermione, interrupting the chatter. “I’ve truly never dreamed about a wedding. I mean, of course I hoped that I’d find a nice man one day, but there’s nothing in here,” she tapped her head, “that I’m aspiring to. I don’t care about colours or favours or any of that stuff. I just want you all with us, and for it all to go smoothly. And as early in the party as possible, so I can relax and know I’m safe.”

“Right,” said Molly, patting Hermione’s arm. “Let’s get onto it then. We don’t need to worry about food, as that’s already taken care of. Our solstice feast will just become a wedding feast. I’ve already enlisted the second and third best cooks in the family to help me, so no change there.”

Hermione looked at Fred and raised her eyebrows, a question on her lips, but she didn’t even need to speak before Molly laughed and said, “Percy and Bill. In that order.”

Hermione was learning lots about her new family already. Molly looked down at a list that was being written by a charmed quill. Vaguely, Hermione wondered if it was a WWW product, and made a mental note to ask Fred or George later. It seemed to be picking up Molly’s thoughts separately from what she was saying. Hermione could definitely do with one of those, and couldn’t believe she hadn’t already known about it.

“Prototype,” George said, leaning over Fred so she could hear him. “Only thing Mum’s ever volunteered to test. We’ll get you one.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly as Molly continued.

“And drinks. We’ll probably need more than we’ve got in, and I don’t have anything fizzy for a toast.” Her quill moved more quickly than ever.

“I’ll sort drinks,” said George. “That’s very much my department. Might enlist Charlie to wizard the bar, he’s good at cocktails.”

“Oh yes, I am,” said Charlie. “Watch this.” He picked up his empty mug from the table and held it behind his back with one arm. With a flourish, he threw it over his head and caught it again with one hand while using his wand in the other to lift the teapot and pour himself a second cup of tea. Arthur, Ron and Ginny clapped hard.

“Do me a favour, mate,” Fred spoke during the chaos so that only George could hear. “Get me an extra bottle of prosecco for this evening?”

George nodded. “Course, mate.”

Molly looked at her list again. “Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, you were on tent and chair set-up duty for the party anyway. Maybe a nice arch, if someone could manage it? A few roses, even? Somewhere for Fred and Hermione to stand, and a table for Kingsley to use if he needs it.”

“We’re on it, Mum,” said Ron.

“No dresses on chairs, please.”

Fred looked at Hermione with a question in his eyes.

“Oh, is that just a muggle thing? Well move along then, nothing to see here.”

“Dresses? On chairs?” Ron’s voice was getting louder, and Hermione could see that a monologue was brewing.

“No really, let’s move on please. I’ll show you another time.” To her relief, Ron spotted the chocolate box heading his way and pulled it towards him to see what was left. He had learned early on in his life that you needed to be fast if you wanted the pick of any food that was going round the Weasley dinner table.

“Dance floor?”

“I’ll sort that, Mum.” Charlie had sat down again.

“Lovely, thank you. Decorations?” Molly looked at her list again.

“Not yet,” Charlie interrupted. “First song thing? I’ll get Lee on it if you want something muggle that I don’t know.”

There was quite a commotion as several suggestions were made, and several Weasleys began to hum or sing to each other. 

Fred turned to Hermione. “What would you like, love? We don’t really have a song.”

“There is one song I like, that makes me think of you” said Hermione. “It’s a few years old now. Came from a film called Robin Hood, which I showed you when you and George came to get me from home one time. The villain looks a bit like Snape; remember?”

Fred’s eye’s widened and he nodded. “I do, love.” 

George leaned in as well. “The guy who slid down the rope with the girl in his arms?”

“That’s the one!” Hermione laughed.

“OK, we’ll do that too,” Charlie said. “Baggsie I come down the rope first though!”

“I don’t need to come down a rope,” said Hermione. “I just like the song.”

By this point, six Weasleys were now joined in a rendition of the Bryan Adams song, with drumming by Harry, using his and Ginny’s wands, and Charlie on air guitar.

“DECORATIONS!” Molly shouted this time, in the hope of getting heard above the din.

“Oh please,” said Hermione. “I don’t need anything different from what we were already doing. Solstice decorations will be perfect.”

“That’s a point,” said Fred to George.

George raised an eyebrow.

“Easy anniversary. Not likely to forget often.”

“Oh, I thought you meant fireworks. But yes.” George grinned at Hermione. “And an anniversary party every year!”

Hermione smiled. “Another silver lining. See, Fred, our day is just full of them!”

He leaned in and kissed her. More than half of those around the table tipped their heads and sighed at this display of tenderness. Ginny and Ron pretended to gag.

“He’s still my brother, Hermione,” said Ron, looking disgusted. “Can you put him down for a bit?”

“Yes,” agreed Ginny. “You don’t know where he’s been!”

Hermione laughed and waved her hand dismissively. 

“You might have to get used to it for a while. We’re having a full bonding, so you can expect all the magical effects of that for the next few weeks. Feel free to send us home early from family dinners if we’re too sickly.”

There was a collective gasp.

“But that’s –“

“Yeah, forever binding and permanent, dad. We know.” Fred covered Hermione’s hand with his own. “It was one of Kingsley’s conditions, and we’re happy to agree. It means, well as long as we complete the bond before dawn on Monday, that nothing can separate us. No law, not even the wizengamot,” he finished, more softly.

Arthur nodded. “Makes sense, son. Trust Kingsley to cover the bases for you.”

“He’s a good man,” Percy agreed.

“And he will be rewarded with cake, which is next on my list.” 

Everyone obediently turned back to Molly.

“I vote chocolate,” shouted Ron, raising his hand.

“Lemon drizzle!” Bill and Charlie yelled together.

“Red velvet,” said Ginny.

“Don’t you think it’s up to Fred and Hermione?” asked Harry.

“Hey, whose side are you on?” Ginny poked him, laughing.

“Well it’s their wedding!”

“OK, what cake do you two want?” Ginny asked the new couple.

Hermione looked at Fred and shrugged. “I’ve never met a cake at this house that I didn’t like, so it’s up to you.”

“Then I will whisper my choice to mum later, or whoever is the designated cake maker. That way, there won’t be any more dissent before we cut it.”

“I don’t have a job yet, Molly.” Molly smiled as Penelope touched her arm from across the table. “I mean, I’m not an experienced baker, but I imagine you have great recipes? And I’m quite artistic, so you can leave me to get on and decorate once it’s out of the oven and cooled.”

“Sold,” said Molly, pointing to Penelope and then directing her quill to write Penelope’s name on her parchment. “This is going well. Now, the boys all have nice dress robes from Bill’s wedding that you can wear, if you’re both OK with that, but what about your dress?” Molly looked at Hermione.

“I thought I could wear what I wore to the Yule ball,” Hermione said.

“Fuck, yeah,” Fred whispered to George again. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, remembering how amazing Hermione had looked that evening. George was a tiny bit glad that Angelina was still working at the shop and hadn’t seen his reaction. 

“Non, Hermione. You deserve something lovely, even if there’s little time, and you should have something Fred hasn’t seen.” Fleur looked concerned. “Would you let me help you with that? I would like to offer to be your big sister and take care of your clothes and hair and, if you will permit, a little make up. I will plan it all and bring what we will need in the morning.” She glanced at Bill, who smiled and nodded at his wife.

“Oh Fleur, I think that would be lovely,” Hermione smiled. “Nothing too frilly though?”

“It’s your day, chérie. You can veto anything that isn’t right for you,” the elder witch promised, smiling back. 

“Tick that off then.” Molly was determined to keep everyone on track. “Now love, the wedding party. Let’s start with the easy bit. Best man,” she looked at Fred, who immediately scooped George into his arms. George returned the gesture and the two redheaded men sat with their arms around each other and their cheeks pressed together while everyone laughed. 

“Stupid question.” Molly looked at Hermione and spoke more slowly. “Do you want somebody to stand with you?”

“I’d like Ginny,” she turned to her friend, “if you’d like to?” 

Ginny beamed. “I would like to very much. And I will sort my dress, so you don’t have to think about that. And some flowers for you to hold, maybe? I could co-ordinate with Fleur.”

“That would be great, Gin.” Hermione was relieved that she didn’t seem to have much to do yet. She suspected that might soon change though, if the concerned look on Molly’s face was anything to go by.

“This isn’t the easiest question, love, but who would you like to walk you down the aisle? I mean…”

Hermione knew what Molly meant. Hermione’s parents were still in Australia and, although Kingsley and the head of the Auror Department felt that there would, in time, be every chance that Hermione’s parents’ memories could be returned, they were clear that more research would be needed before an attempt was viable.

“It’s not going to happen,” said Hermione, as the noise level dropped to the lowest it had been since the Weasleys had assembled. “Even if there was time – and before you say it, Harry, I know you would do everything in your power to get there and find them – we don’t yet have enough information on how best to reverse what I did. And even if we had that, it would be so much for them to take in, and I can’t spend time having them try and talk me out of it. I know they wouldn’t understand the need for this as quickly as you all have, and I just don’t have time to explain.” She looked up to see several pairs of concerned eyes, and The Burrow was finally quiet. “I’m OK with it,” she nodded. “I thought about it when I was buying the chocolates, and it’s the only way to go. I just wish there was a way to record the wedding so I could show them later. Does anyone know if muggles would be able to view a pensieve?”

“I’ll collect memories from everyone at the end of the day and find a way make that happen once you’ve got them back, love,” Bill’s voice was quiet and determined.

“And Lee!” said George, leaning over Fred to pat Hermione’s arm. “I know he’s not in the Order, but he was already coming to the party. I’ll just tell him to bring his camera along with the music stuff when I pop into the shop to get Angelina later. He doesn’t need to know why. I’ll just tell him we have some surprises planned and ask him to film everything.”

“I understand,” said Molly, trying to bring everyone back to the point. “But someone needs to give you away!”

Several of those assembled around the table sat up a little straighter when they heard this. Hermione looked up slowly.

“Oh,” said Molly, quickly backtracking. “No, not give you away, I didn’t mean that. Of course no-one can give you away.”

Hermione was relieved. She didn’t have time for an argument about the fact that neither she nor anyone else should be treated like property.

“I’ll give Fred away, if that will help? Walk him down the aisle first, to make it fair?” said George. He stood and offered his hand to Fred, bowing slightly as he did.

“I’m not sure you’re helping, George,” Harry told him from down the table.

“What I mean is, do you want someone to walk down the aisle with you, love?” Molly’s voice was wary, still unsure about what was the right thing to say here. “Arthur would love to be a stand-in dad, or maybe Ron or Harry? Or both? I’ve got lots of spare men, lovely, and some of them can even behave when the occasion calls for it. Or if you want to strike an extra blow for womankind then I’d be happy to help? Hmmmmm?”

Molly had meant kindly, but her words broke the dam that had been holding Hermione’s emotions in check and Hermione couldn’t help the tears that suddenly began to run down her face.

“Oh Hermione,” Molly scooped her adopted daughter to her breast. “This must be so, so overwhelming. Look, come here, with me. Fred, make some fresh tea and then join us in a few minutes in the sitting room please. We’re nearly done anyway.” She looked around, deciding who to marshal into action. “Charlie, get the apple pie from the oven and there’s cream on the side to go with it. Everybody else, stay where you are and enjoy dessert. I’ll be back soon.”

As Charlie stood, Molly led Hermione gently to a sofa in the next room and sat down beside her. 

“I’m so sorry,” sobbed Hermione. “I thought I did my tizzing already in Kingsley’s garden. I thought I was composed and ready.”

“It’s really very OK,” Molly reassured her. “I think anyone would find this a bit much. But I have to ask … are you sure this is what you want to do, sweetheart?” Molly rubbed Hermione’s back. 

Hermione nodded. “I’m sure. I really like him, and do want to marry him. And you’re all so, so kind. It’s just happening so fast. It was overwhelming enough this morning to think we needed to make the decision and get a licence today, but the thought of getting married tomorrow... I just want to wave my wand and stop the world for 24 hours and adjust to things. But I don’t know an incantation for that!” She smiled at Molly through her tears.

“I wish I could help, lovely, but I don’t know one either.” She wiped a tea from Hermione’s cheek and hugged her again. “Here’s what I do know,” she continued. “You haven’t stopped since this morning. A long bath might help; you can have a nice soak with another cup of tea and a bit of space to get your head around everything. George gave me the most enormous basket of Wonder Witch products for my birthday which you can help yourself to; they’re actually rather yummy.”

“I think I would really like that.” The tears were still flowing, and Hermione was glad of the release. It had needed to happen for a while. Even before the news came from the Ministry, she had been trying to figure out what she wanted to do and make huge life decisions as well as cope with the aftermath of the war. 

“And so you should, especially now you’re marrying into the lilac glitteryness of the Wonder Witch empire” said Fred, walking in with a tray of tea. “Shall I come and scrub your back, or would you rather have a bit of time on your own?” He winked, and she laughed through the tears.

“I think on my own, thank you!” 

“Fair enough, love.” Fred sat down, took Hermione from Molly’s arms and gathered her gently against him, stroking her hair. “We are a bit much even when you’re in the mood. And today has been a crazy ride even for me.” 

They sat for a few minutes; Fred cuddling Hermione to his chest while Molly rubbed her back. 

“I’m OK,” said Hermione, finally. “And I love you all, and I’m so happy everyone’s helping. I think it’s a good idea if I have an hour to myself though.”

“Well that sounds like a plan then. Take your tea and head to the bath and we’ll carry on planning and stick faithfully to your requests. I promise. And is there anything that you’d like to do after your bath that would help?” Molly asked kindly.

There was a pause before the younger witch answered.

“I know it might seem selfish, as you’re probably all going to be up late doing things to make this happen for us, but all I really want is to go to the restaurant that Fred booked this evening and just have one proper date and some time to talk before we get married tomorrow.”

“But that’s easy!” Molly exclaimed.

“I feel bad though. I don’t have any jobs yet.” Hermione looked up at Molly.

“Well that’s just silly. You’re always helping others, and now it’s our turn. We’re going to have a lovely time. You’re not the only one who likes a bit of planning, you know. I’ve got my whole family here and I’m going to thoroughly enjoy bossing everyone about and making a wedding happen overnight! We’ll all have a lot of fun getting it ready for you, don’t you worry. Go and relax, and then maybe you’d like to sit in the garden on a blanket for a bit and read or do some of your sewing before your date with Fred?”

Hermione nodded. “That sounds good.” She stood, and Molly gave her one last hug as Fred went back into the kitchen. “Molly?” she said quietly, before pulling away to head up The Burrow’s rickety stairs. “I do know who I’d like to walk me down the aisle. But I need your help to make it happen”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you think, so please consider commenting if you're enjoying this :-)


End file.
